Gas turbine engine components are exposed to high temperature environments with an increasing demand for even higher temperatures. Economic and environmental concerns relating to the reduction of emissions and the increase of efficiency are driving the demand for higher gas turbine operating temperatures. In order to meet these demands, temperature capability of the components in hot sections such as blades, vanes, blade tracks, seal segments and combustor liners may be increased.
Ceramic matrix composites (CMCs) may be a candidate for inclusion in the hot sections where higher gas turbine engine operating temperatures are required. One benefit of CMC engine components is the high-temperature mechanical, physical, and chemical properties of the CMCs which allow the gas turbine engines to operate at higher temperatures than current engines.
One possible method of manufacturing dense CMC bodies may include infiltration of a porous, rigidized fiber preform. The method may involve the infiltration of silicon carbide (SiC) particulate filled slurry. The silicon carbide from the slurry may reduce the volume fraction of remaining porosity. Liquid silicon may then be infiltrated into the remaining porosity to form a dense CMC body.